1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camera and more particularly to a video recording camera having means for recording an image signal on a record bearing medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The self-timer photographing device used for a film type camera is very convenient. Today almost every film type camera is equipped with a self-timer photography device.
It is certain, in view of the above-stated background, the demands for self-timer devices for video recording cameras will become greater.
However, application of the self-timer device of the film-type camera, to a video recording camera as it presently is, brings about the following problems: The self-timer device of the film-type camera is arranged to allow various photographing devices of the camera to begin to operate after waiting a predetermined period of time, say, 10 seconds or thereabouts. If this arrangement is applied as it is to the video recording camera to operate the devices and the circuits for image pick-up and signal recording after waiting a predetermined period of time, the camera would fail to appositely perform video recording, because the video camera includes some elements requiring a relatively long period of time called a rise time after their start before they reach their respective stable operating states. An example is the driving means which drives a record bearing medium and a recording head relative to each other. This problem may be solved by having the devices and the circuits for image pick-up and signal recording begin to operate concurrently with the start of the self-timer device and to have recording performed by applying to the recording means a control signal which instructs the recording means to record upon the lapse of the above waiting period of time. However, this arrangement increases power consumption and is very inconvenient, particularly for a video recording camera of the kind having a limited capacity power supply.
Furthermore, for a camera equipped with a self-timer device, it is advantageous to provide some arrangement to inform the camera operator of the lapsing status of a photographing delay time set by the self-timer device. It is also convenient, particularly for a person or persons to be photographed, to have some informing means that alters its informing manner to a different informing manner immediately before photographing.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide a video recording camera having a novel self-timer device which is capable of deleting the above-stated inconveniences.
It is another object of the invention to provide a video recording camera equipped with a self-timer device which is capable of reducing power consumption.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a video recording camera having a novel self-timer device, wherein video recording can always be appositely carried out with low power consumption and annunciating means provides annunciation based on the controlled status of a photography delay time under the control of a self-timer device.
These and other objects and features of the invention will become apparent from the following description of embodiments thereof taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.